


so this is love [DISCONTINUED :((]

by graveboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Iruma Miu, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone else is the same, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oblivious Gokuhara Gonta, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, fem gokuhara gonta, fem shinguji korekiyo, i mean they argue a lot at first but they eventually become friends, istg i hate that bitch, kinda??, korekiyo's sister is mentioned, not me projecting onto fictional characters in an unhealthy amount, only gonta and kiyo are girls in this fic, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveboy/pseuds/graveboy
Summary: In which Kiyomi gets ditched by her classmates and has to retrieve flowers from the gardening club. Though things escalate pretty quickly when she trips over a fertilizer bag and a very intimidating (yet very pretty) entomologist quite literally sweeps her off of her feet and tends to her wounds. Which, ultimately, causes Kiyomi to, as Miu so eloquently put it; loses her shit.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. kiyomi needs a damn break

**Author's Note:**

> as i mentioned in the tags, only gonta and korekiyo are girls, so the rest of the characters are the same (i just wanted some wlw gontaguuji bc im a dumb lesbian so hUSH-). korekiyo's name is kiyomi and gonta's name is gara. miyadera is only mentioned (haha dumb bitch ur dead lol), so i'll include a tw for each chapter that she's in, along with the topics she's associated with (such as abuse, assult, etc.).
> 
> this is also my first fic so feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> okay that's all from me, i hope you enjoy my fic and have a lovely day/night!

Talking.

That was all she could listen to, the chattering of the classroom growing louder by the second.

Though, that was all she could do. She didn't have many friends, only a handful of people she had found tolerable, as everyone else around her was too much to handle. Unfortunately, most of her friends were a grade above her, so she couldn't spend much time with them, and the friends that were in her class were busy at the moment.

Today was a pretty normal day for Kiyomi Shinguji. Well, as normal as Hope's Peak Academy could get with all of its eccentric students. There was hardly a day where there wasn't any sort of drama or a situation that heavily reminded her of a filler episode in a shojo anime. It was tiring at first, but eventually, Kiyomi got used to it and found a way to prevent getting roped in on these strange situations.

All she had to do was be herself. And by that, she meant keeping to herself and watching from afar.

This didn't bother Kiyomi at all, in fact, it was more comfortable for her. This also gave her an opportunity to observe her peers.

They were certainly interesting. So interesting that she had managed to jot down several pages of notes for one person.

Many people would find this strange, but it was just so captivating to watch her peers conversate with each other, their relationships with each other, and, admittedly her favorite part of observing them, their mannerisms, and their ways of reacting to certain situations.

For example, she noticed that Shuichi is very protective of his hat. So much so that if anyone were to even lay a finger on the accessory, he would suddenly become more assertive and when they would back off, he would continue as though nothing had ever happened.

Or how Kirumi always manages to be prepared in almost every situation, if someone were to get hurt she would instantly pull out a first aid kit from her bag. When someone doesn't have money for drinks or food, she would retrieve said food or drink and hand it to them, no questions asked. It amazes Kiyomi how someone can be so giving towards others, though she expected nothing less from the ultimate maid.

Or maybe how loud and confident Miu is, always spewing about her looks and her genius inventions, she admires them so much that she insults other people for what they don't have. But as soon as someone were to give her a taste of her own medicine or something doesn't go as planned, that cockiness of her's is replaced with a nervous expression, almost as if she were a different person.

Many people found it strange that she spent so much of her time people-watching rather than making friends or interacting with other people. Outside of giving lectures about anthropology, she was never seen with a lot of people. Though, teaching just came naturally to Kiyomi, she was the ultimate anthropologist, after all.

Kiyomi yawned and closed her journal. Perhaps she could finish her studies another time, for now, she was tired. Kiyomi may have been a night owl, but at least she knew when to go to sleep.

At least, she used to.

Kiyomi hadn't gotten a good sleep since last Wednesday and it showed. Her movements were more sluggish, her speech was slipping, and the dark circles on her eyes were more prominent than ever before. What was most annoying was that other people were starting to notice as well, while some of her peers showed concern (like Shuichi, Kaede, and Kirumi), others weren't as mindful of her wellbeing (like Miu, Kokichi, and Himiko).

She didn't mind the rude comments but it wouldn't hurt them to be more creative with their insults. For example, she's been called "Dracula" all week and if she hears it one more time, she's going to scream.

Speaking of screaming, Kiyomi's heard a lot of commotion from her peers today. From what she could gather, it was someone's birthday, and, going off on the theory she had about him being an upperclassman, he must be really important.

Kiyomi sighed and rested her head on her palm.

Birthday parties, as interesting as their lore and history might be, simply weren't too appealing to Kiyomi. There were way too many people and they had such a small time limit to plan a birthday party for everyone to enjoy.

The class lowered their volume as the door swiftly opened and in came Ms. Chisa Yukizome, their homeroom teacher. She used to be the second-year's homeroom teacher, but something went wrong with the schedules and such, causing her to teach the first-year's homeroom, instead.

"Good morning, everyone!", Ms. Yukizome chirped, earning her a disappointing repetition of her greeting, "As you all may or may not know, it's a certain someone's birthday today. That certain someone being Makoto Naegi, a proud member of the debate team!"

Ah, Makoto, that was his name. Kiyomi remembered seeing him around the academy. Despite his nice and somewhat calming demeanor, he always ended up being roped in the most bizarre situations. He always insists on calling himself average or boring, when really, he's the exact opposite.

Though what, pray tell, does a third-year student's birthday have to do with the first-year students?

Well, Hope's Peak Academy is known for three things. Guaranteeing the students great and wealthy lives, somehow managing to get away with potentially risking the aforementioned student's lives, and throwing very boisterous birthday parties, Kiyomi obviously having somewhat of a distaste for both of the latter reasons.

That being said, all of the students, in one way or another, must participate. Whether it's preparing the birthday party itself or simply just being there.

Kiyomi has a bit of a conflict with this. For starters, she can observe the students before her, all at once. But on the other hand, the setting and its tendency to be loud can be quite overwhelming for the anthropologist.

Ms. Yukizome talked about the morning announcements until she starts to assign tasks for everyone to prepare the birthday party.

"Iruma and Oma have flower duty." Ms. Yukizome says, with a rather displeased expression.

They both stand up and walk to the door, ready to leave until Ms. Yukizome stops them.

Miu and Kokichi often get sidetracked when it comes to accomplishing tasks, and by that, they end up arguing, getting carried away, and skipping class altogether. This won't do at all, so Ms. Yukizome thinks of a solution to this, her eyes wandering around the classroom until they land on a pair of yellow ones.

"On second thought, Shinguji and," Her eyes scan the room again, this time landing on a certain blue-eyed robot. "Kiibo! Why don't you two go with Oma and Iruma, hm? The more the merrier!"

Kiibo stood up triumphantly, smiling brightly to himself. "Yes, ma'am!"

Kokichi snickered at his enthusiasm before Miu jabbed his stomach with her elbow, making him curse under his breath.

Kiibo was always so excited to help people with their tasks and Kiyomi can sort of relate in a way. Though, it's more the thought of keeping herself occupied that's satisfying to her, especially if it's something that she likes.

Again, she felt just as conflicted as she did with Hope's Peak's birthday parties. The flowers would be very pleasant to look at, but she wouldn't be interacting with the most pleasant people.

Kiyomi can handle each of them separately, even if they're a bit annoying. But all of them at once? It seemed so tiring, it's almost as if Ms. Yukizome was punishing her for dozing off in class.

Kiyomi didn't completely loathe her classmates, in fact, she found them quite interesting. She just wasn't sure if her sleep-deprived brain can handle this.

She groggily gets up from her chair and walks over to the incompatible trio. For some reason, Ms. Yukizome seemed to brighten up at this.

"Good! Now, let's give it all we got!" She encourages the class with a smile.

The unlikely group exits the classroom with Kiyomi closing the door behind them and catching up with the three students.

"Why the hell did she even put me on flower duty with you virgins?" Miu complained, leading the way. "She should've sent me on my own. I'm just as, if not, more capable than you dipshits! How hard could it be?"

"Yukizome probably didn't want you to get distracted. If we weren't watching you right now, you'd probably be slobberin' on some random guy's balls!" Kokichi cheekily replied, laughing as he put his hands behind his head.

Miu scrunched her brows together and shot an angry glare at Kokichi, only making him laugh even more.

"'Ey! The fuck's that supposed to mean, limp dick?!"

Kiyomi grimaced, _Oh god, please don't make a witty remark. Please don't make a witty remark. Please-_

"What do you think it means, you slutty pig? You think the self-proclaimed "gorgeous girl genius" would be smart enough to use context clues, but it turns out she's too busy thinking about getting railed to use that smooth brain of hers!" Kokichi barked back.

_Goddammit._

"Oh, I'll show you smooth brain, you wack mother fu-!"

Before she can even get in front of him, Kiibo got between the two, attempting to stop their arguing.

"Miu, Kokichi, please! You can't just insult each other like this, especially in the halls, it'll escalate way too quickly! You know what happened last time."

Kiyomi sighed. How could they forget? Practically everyone knew about their argument last week. It started off as some stupid debate but, eventually, it almost progressed into an nasty fight. If it weren't for second-year, Akane Owari, holding Miu back, and third-year, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, de-escalating the situation, then Kokichi would've needed more than the school nurse to help with his wounds.

Kokichi grinned, "And what are you gonna do if we don't stop arguing? Tell on us?"

Kiibo placed his hands on his hips and nodded. 

"Yes! That would only be the proper solution to this problem. If I were to report to Ms. Yukizome that you two were causing a disturbance, then you would get in trouble. Therefore, causing you to stop altogether."

Miu looked nervous for a moment, mouthing to Kokichi something along the lines of, "Hey, maybe we should stop."

Kokichi saw this, mouthing back, "Don't worry, I got this."

Their totally stealthy way of communication somehow garnered Kiibo's attention, making him confused.

"What are you doing with your mouth?"

"It's not important," Kokichi quickly dismissed with a wave of his hand, "Look, Kiiboy..."

Kiibo yelped as Kokichi clung himself onto the robot boy, sniffling as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I-If you tattled on us like a dumb little piss baby, t-then we'd be stuck in detention for a week!" Kokichi squeezed the boy in front of him tighter, making him yelp again, "A week, Kiiboy! That's, like, an eternity for me and shit lips over there!"

"And? Kokichi, could you please-"

"Oh, it's awful! You wouldn't know the horrors of detention since you're such a soy boy robo-bitch, but it's completely awful! There's a whole fighting ring in there and everything! It's like that American wrestling show but ten times sweatier and more real!"

Kokichi was lying, of course. The worst they make you do is finish your homework but other than that, it's not too bad. Unfourtunately, Kiibo wasn't aware of this since he had never been in trouble before, so Kokichi could say anything about detention and Kiibo would be none the wiser.

"A fighting ring?! Isn't that illegal?" Kiibo said, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, yeah, but that's not the point!" Kokichi snapped at Kiibo, "The point is you're gonna be super duper lonely without us! And then you're gonna be crying and you're gonna be like, "Wahh!!! The super cool and awesome supreme leader and that dumb whore are in detention! If only I listened to that sexy bastard and didn't tattle on them! Now I'm gonna be alone for the rest of the week!" And then me and Miu will have to fight this big ol' wrestling guy in detention and he's gonna smoke us like cheap cigarettes! We'll be done for! Is that what you want Kiiboy? Or do you really have no heart in that gross and wire-y mechanical body of yours?"

Kiibo pursed his lips, looking down at Kokichi with an unsure expression.

"Ignoring your previous robophobic remarks..." Kiibo thinks for a moment, looking at Miu and Kiyomi for help, then looking back at Kokichi, and sighing in defeat, "Alright. If detention is really that bad, then I won't report your behavior to Ms. Yukizome."

Kokichi opened his mouth to speak before Kiibo quickly cut him off.

" _If_ you two can get along. If we can all do that, then we can definitley complete this task in a quick and effieciant manner!"

Miu, who had been standing impatiently by the sidelines with a very silent and irritated Kiyomi, finally spoke up.

"Ugh, alright, we'll do that already!" Miu crossed her arms, "Now will you get off of Kiibo now, ya friggin' fruit?!"

Kokichi gasped and unwrapped his arms from a (now relieved) Kiibo's body, looking offended.

"Oh my god, Miu, I can't believe you said that! How can you separate me from my best friend and be homophobic at the same time? Shame on you!"

"I'm bi, you grape flavored twink-"

"Ah, ah, ah! You heard what Kiiboy said, we have to get along Miu!" Kokichi interrupted in a sing-song voice.

Miu silenced herself and glared at Kokichi before speaking again. "Fine. The sooner we get those dumb flowers, the sooner I can get away from you... Totally not lame virgins."

Kokichi smiled and marched in front of Miu.

"Good! Now, get behind me, losers, I wanna be the leader this time!"

The inventor grumbled something underneath her breath before complying, gritting her teeth and strutting behind Kokichi, her heels making an aggressive clicking sound behind the supreme leader.

The unlikely four made their way through the hallway, with Kiyomi and Kiibo in the back and Miu in the front, with Kokichi leading the way.

Kiyomi rubbed her temples with bandaged fingertips and sighed heavily under her mask. She didn't even know what to make of that situation, but she knew one thing for sure. This was going to be a long day.


	2. kokichi,,, smh my head

As the four attempt to make their way to the garden, Kiyomi continued to rub her temples, her headache only growing within seconds. Her patience was growing thin and she didn't want to lose her temper in front of everyone, that would be terribly uncharacteristic of her. All she had to do was keep quiet and hope that nobody would-

"Kiyomi?"

_Shit._

Kiyomi furrowed her brows and glanced down at Kiibo, who sported a puzzled expression at the anthropologist. Her expression, then, relaxed a little, upon seeing it was the robot who was checking in on her. 

"Yes, Kiibo?"

The robot boy looked ahead at Miu and Kokichi, who was talking about some random topic, before answering Kiyomi.

"You seem a little, ah... Irritated. Is everything okay?"

Kiyomi looks ahead to Miu and Kokichi, then back at Kiibo. She could just lie and tell him that's she's alright, but he wouldn't believe her.

"No, not really."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kiyomi. Did anything, in particular, happen to make you feel this way? I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I'm always here to talk if you need anything!"

Kiyomi smiled a bit under her mask. "No, no, it's nothing too dire, I only have a headache because of those two. But I appreciate your concern."

"Oh, yes, of course! Miu and Kokichi are a bit of a handful." Kiibo looked ahead to see Miu laughing along with Kokichi. "They're very nice once you get to know them. Miu always helps me with any repairs or modifications that I need and Kokichi..."

Kiibo trails off for a moment, most likely thinking of Kokichi's redeeming qualities. 

"Setting the robophobic jokes and pranks aside, he really cares for us. He just has an... Interesting... Way of showing it."

Kiyomi nods, "As troubling as his pranks and insults are, I can tell that he's not mean spirited. Though, I can say otherwise for his and Miu's interactions."

"Yeah, I'm not really sure why they're at each other's throats all the time," Kiibo replies. "I'm certain that they would be good friends, they're very similar."

"But have you considered that perhaps that is the reason why they argue?"

Kiibo looks up at Kiyomi, "Huh?"

Kiyomi takes that as a sign to continue.

"They're very similar, yes. But some of their traits wouldn't clash well together. They're both childish, but the difference between Kokichi and Miu is that Miu knows when to stop. Though, they're also almost desperate for validation, which might be why they act the way they do."

"I never thought of it that way," Kiibo says.

"Keep in mind that I am not refuting you. I am only bringing light to different possibilities that may not have been discussed before. That being said, I believe that they would be great friends if they set aside their differences. But they are too stubborn to do so. Or perhaps it could be they might be too afraid to open up to others that is holding them back. Either way, I do hope that they get along soon."

"Me too. It would be really good to finally see them being friends."

"I hope you know I only say that so I wouldn't hear them argue at six-thirty in the morning."

“Ah,” Kiibo grimaced, remembering some of their previous arguments. "You're right. Their arguments can get pretty nasty. Hopefully they won’t cause any trouble here.”

“I doubt that Miu would, she did seem a bit shaken up about being sent to detention. Though, Kokichi is a different case.”

Kiibo nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I-“ The robot stopped in his tracks, “Wait a second.”

“What is the matter?” Kiyomi asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Is this...” The robot looks around, taking in his surroundings. His expression then went from confusion to shock. “No way!” He shouts, gaining the attention of both Miu and Kokichi, who were way ahead of them.

“What? The hell are you goin’ on about, Kiibo?” Miu says, looking over her shoulder.

Kiibo puts a displeased expression on his face and points at a nearby trashcan.

“That!” He simply states.

Kokichi turns around completely, placing his hands on his hips.

“Typical robot behavior, distracting us with his brethren so that he can ambush us and take over the world,” The checkered boy sighs dramatically, “Y’know that only works when the robot who’s doing the ambushing is actually cool and can shoot laser beams out of his eyes, right?”

“Ignoring that statement,” Kiyomi starts, “I am curious. What significance does this trashcan hold?”

“Yeah, whatever tiny tits said!” Miu chimed in, laughing at her own remark.

Kiyomi furrowed her brows and glared at the inventor with piercing golden eyes, “I would prefer if you didn’t call me that, Miu.”

Everyone’s eyes landed on the blonde girl and she wavered. “D-Don’t say my name like that! You’re making me feel like I said something bad or... Something,” She stuttered out, “And quit starin’ at me like I’m a freak!”

Kokichi laughed, “But Miu, you already are a freak!”

“Can it, ya clown!” Miu snapped back.

“May I speak, please?” Kiibo interludes sheepishly. This is ignored by everyone, who waits for Kokichi’s response.

“Well, if I’m a clown and you’re a freak, then I guess this makes us a circus! We already have a Pinocchio kinnie and a horror movie reject, what else could we need?”

“Pinocchio kinnie? How am I a Pinocchio-” Kiibo mumbles before snapping back to reality, “No, that’s not the point! We passed this trashcan three times! Three times!”

Kokichi blinks once. Then twice. “So?”

“So, we’ve been going in circles, Kokichi! We wasted our time with this back and forth and we’ve been going in circles ever since we left the classroom! Do you even know where the garden is?” Kiibo says, frustrated with his classmate.

Kokichi thinks for a moment, looking to the side. “Hmm...” He grins brightly, showing off his pearly whites and puts his hands behind his head. “Nope! Haven’t got a clue!” He says proudly.

“Wh- You what?!” Kiibo exclaims, “But you insisted on being the leader! I thought-“

“Just because I’m the leader doesn’t mean I know where we’re going! To be honest, it your fault for putting so much faith in me.”

Kiibo groans and runs his hands through his hair.

“Kokichi you..!” He takes a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. “Alright. Is there anyone who does know where the garden is?”

Everyone is silent, before Kiyomi speaks up, raising her hand.

“I might be able to remember a way to the garden.”

“Great!” Kiibo smiles, “Finally, someone who actually knows what they’re doing!”

Miu shrinks back at that while Kokichi rolls his eyes.

“Oh my god, Kiyomi, why didn’t you say anything earlier! Could’ve saved us some time, y’know.” Kokichi scolds.

Kiyomi walks ahead of the three students.

“There was no need for that information before. I presumed that you already knew your way, but I was wrong.”

Miu and Kiibo follow the anthropologist and Kokichi groans obnoxiously.

“Ugh, leave it to Kiyomi to be stuck up and hide information from us. Always keeping to herself and stalking people for “anthropological” reasons like a major weirdo. She probably knows more about myself than I do! What a creep.”

Kiyomi looks ahead, trying her best to ignore him. Unfortunately, he keeps going.

“It’s kinda weird that you kept that little secret for so long, though.”

_That was hardly a secret._

“You probably did that on purpose, right?”

_No, the information was simply not needed at the time, I already told you-_

“To show that you’re smarter than us, right?”

_This doesn’t have anything to do with intelligence._

“To prove that you’re better than us, right?“

_I never said that._

“Because Kiyomi is super smart! She’s never wrong about anything.”

_I never said that either._

Despite everything Kokichi is saying to get under her skin, Kiyomi clenches her teeth and moves forward.

“Aw, now she’s ignoring me because she hates me! How does it feel to be such a heartless beast, Kiyomi? I bet it feels so-“

“Kokichi, shut up.” Kiyomi says sternly.

The checkered boy immediately falls silent before speaking up again.

“Or what? You’ll curse me? I wonder what being cursed feels like, I’d love to-“

“I’m serious, Kokichi. Please, don’t start. As much as I’d like to observe your childish behavior, I’m very tired and I have a headache from your nonstop bickering with Miu. I wanted this to be a quiet evening so I could at least get the day over with and finally get some rest, but, unfortunately for me, I have to be paired up with you.”

Kiyomi awaits Kokichi’s response, but he’s dead silent. She continues, still walking ahead of the three.

“All I ask is some peace and quiet but instead I’m met with you spouting insults at everyone as if it were your only purpose! I’m beginning to grow very impatient with you, so I’m only going to say this once.”

She waits for a moment. Still no response. 

“Do us all a favor and _please_ be quiet or you’ll find the consequences to be quite troublesome.” She stops her walking with a sharp click of her heel. “Do I make myself clear?”

Kiyomi turns around and her face falls. Kokichi is no where in sight. “Ah...”

“Where did Kokichi go?” Kiibo asks, looking around. “I could’ve sworn he was-“

“Why don’tcha show me the consequences then, huh, Kiyomi?” Kokichi taunts, already at the end if the hallway. He stands there, waiting for someone to chase him and play his game. Kiyomi isn’t even going to bother.

“Kokichi, you little shit! You made me sit through Kiyomi’s rant for nothing!” Miu spouts out, running after him, “Get back here!”

Kiibo blinks in disbelief, turning his head to face Kiyomi, then to Miu and Kokichi, and back to Kiyomi.

“I’m sorry for them, Kiyomi,” Kiibo apologizes, briefly bowing to her, “I’ll go get them and bring them back here at once. Stay right here, it’ll only be a moment, I promise!”

The robot dashes after the two troublemakers, who have already disappeared into the corner at the end of the hallway. And with that, he’s gone. Kiyomi stands there, bewildered, mumbling only one word.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnnnngggggggggggg sorry this chapter is so short, it’s prolly dumb and poopy bc i wrote this at like... four am and idk how 2 write conflict scenes n shit. oh well. but uhh yeah kiyo is. Not pleased w those fellas, rip kiyo

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna introduce gara in this chapter but i thought it would've been too much for an introduction chapter plus i'm rlly tired so uhh yea two parter. i also wanna mention that miu calling kokichi a fruit is based off of an inside joke that me and my sister have. most of the dumb shit that i write for miu and kokichi is gonna be based off of some of the interactions we've had so uh yea vry pog indeed!! >:]]


End file.
